Anifile
Anifile by MasakoX is a show where he presents to everyone what's current and new in Japan. Episodes *Top 10 Shows (July 12th, 2010) *High School of the Dead (August 29th, 2010) *Occult Academy (September 5th, 2010) *Ookami-san and Her 7 Companions (September 14th, 2010) *Asobi Ni Ikuyo (September 20th, 2010) *Amagami SS (September 25th, 2010) *Protectors of Universe (October 2nd, 2010) *Shiki (October 3rd, 2010) *Panty & Stocking w/Garterbelt (October 24th, 2010) *The World God Only Knows (November 3rd, 2010) *Star Driver (November 7th, 2010) *Iron Man (November 14th, 2010) *Togainu no Chi (November 28th, 2010) *Kanokon (December 13th, 2010) *Kämpfer (December 23rd, 2010) *Wolverine (January 30th, 2011) *Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? (February 6th, 2011) *Infinite Startos (February 13th, 2011) *Rio: Rainbow Gate (February 20th, 2011) *Yumekui Merry (February 27th, 2011) *GOSICK (March 6th, 2011) *Raiders of Galaxy (March 13th, 2011) *Freezing (March 20th, 2011) *Modoka Magica (March 26th, 2011) *Kia Asamiya Month Introduction (April 2nd, 2011) *Asamiya Month - Steam Detectives (April 8th, 2011) *Asamiya Month - Silent Möbius (April 15th, 2011) *Asamiya Month - Nadesico (April 22nd, 2011) *X-Men (April 24th, 2011) *Asamiya Month - His Latest Work (April 29th, 2011) *Toriko (May 1st, 2011) *Stein;Gate (May 8th, 2011) *Blue Exorcist (May 15th, 2011) *Hen Zemi (May 22nd, 2011) *Hanasaku Iroha (May 29th, 2011) *CControl (June 5th, 2011) *Deadman Wonderland (June 12th, 2011) *Blade (July 23rd, 2011) *Ro-Kyu-Bu! (July 30th, 2011) *Sacred Seven (August 6th, 2011) *Mawaru Penguindrum (August 13th, 2011) *Usagi Drop (August 20th, 2011) *Kami-sama no Memochou (August 27th, 2011) *Baby Princess 3D Paradise (September 3rd, 2011) *Kyoukai Senjou No Horizon (November 9th, 2011) *Persona 4 (November 12th, 2011) *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (November 16th, 2011) *Kimi to Boku (November 19th, 2011) *C3 (November 23rd, 2011) *Ben-To (November 26th, 2011) *OVAtrocities: KissXSis (November 30th, 2011) *Baby Princess 3D Paradise (December 11th, 2011) *The XXX Files (December 19th, 2011) *Christmas Special (December 24th, 2011) *Kill Me Baby (January 28th, 2012) *Mouretsu Pirates (February 1st, 2012) *Ano Natsu de Matteru (February 4th, 2012) *Another (February 8th, 2012) *Rinne no Langrange (February 11th, 2012) *High School DxD (February 15th, 2012) *Mysterious Girlfriend X (May 19th, 2012) *Ai Mai Mi (February 4th, 2013) *Ratings Explained (February 5th, 2013) *Senran Kagura (February 16th, 2013) *Maoyu Maou Yuusha (February 23rd, 2013) *My Sister Is Unusual (March 15th, 2014) *The Voices of Goku (March 20th, 2014) *Spring 2014 Anime Preview Part 1 (March 26th, 2014) *Spring 2014 Anime Preview Part 2 (March 27th, 2014) *Spring 2014 Anime Preview Part 3 (March 29th, 2014) *Spring 2014 Anime Preview Part 4 (March 30th, 2014) *Spring 2014 Anime Preview Parts 5 & 6 (April 1st, 2014) *Spring 2014 Anime Preview Part 7 (April 3rd, 2014) *Kampfer Abridged Episode 1 (May 7th, 2014) *Kampfer Abridged Episode 2 (May 19th, 2014) *Outbreak Company (May 25th, 2014) *Knights of Sidonia (May 27th, 2014) *Kampfer Abridged Episode 3 (May 28th, 2014) *Kampfer Abridged Episode 4 (June 3rd, 2014) *Kampfer Abridged Episode 5 (June 7th, 2014) *Kampfer Abridged Episode 6 (June 12th, 2014) *Kampfer Abridged Episode 7 (June 16th, 2014) *Mars of Destruction (June 20th, 2014) *Kampfer Abridged Episode 8 (June 26th, 2014) *Wolf's Rain (July 2nd, 2014) *Kampfer Abridged Episode 9 (July 9th, 2014) *Kampfer Abridged Episode 10 (July 12th, 2014) *School Days (July 13th, 2014) *Kampfer Abridged Episode 11 (July 16th, 2014) *Dai-Guard (August 13th, 2014) *Gun X Sword (August 21st, 2014) *Moe-tan (August 30th, 2014) *10 Anime Intros from Foreign Lands (September 3rd, 2014) Links Anifile on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Inked Reality Category:Shows